club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PerapinCP/Christmas Party 2019 ideas!
Hi Penguins, I've seen a lot of you passionate about the Christmas Party 2019 already. It really is never too early to plan for Christmas! I thought I would share my ideas on what would make this party amazing this year. If you have your own ideas or suggestions, feel free to comment below! ---- Last updated: 03:26, December 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Homepage Idea Holiday Party 2009 Homepage.png Room Ideas Pre-Party Holiday Party 2010 Construction.png|Beach Coins for Change 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2008 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge (present making in lead up to the party) Christmas Party 2008 Iceberg.png|Iceberg with Aqua Grabber decor (remove snowfall if laggy) Christmas Party 2019 Night Club Construction Concept.png|Night Club Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor construction.png|Pizza Parlor Christmas Party 2008 - Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill (remove snowfall if laggy) Christmas Party 2018 Town construction.png|Town Party Christmas Party 2018 ???.png|??? Holiday Party 2011 Bakery.png|Bakery Christmas Party 2019 Beach Concept.png|Beach (combined 2009/2011 decor) Christmas Party 2017 Beacon.png|Beacon Christmas Party 2017 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Christmas Party 2019 Book Room Concept.png|Book Room (combined 2009/2010 decor - with 3 Christmas books) Holiday Party 2015 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters (if notice board not in use) Christmas Party 2018 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters (if notice board in use) Christmas Party 2019 Cave Mine Concept.png|Cave Mine Christmas Party 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2019 Cove Concept.png|Cove (2017 but with added decor to Surf Shack) Christmas Party 2017 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest Christmas Party 2019 Dance Lounge Concept.png|Dance Lounge (Bits & Bolts edited out by Rock23872) Christmas Party 2019 Dock Concept.png|Dock (2009/2011 combination - lights on by default if possible) Christmas Party 2017 Dojo 2.png|Dojo (should have secret entrance to the Hidden Dojo Room) Christmas Party 2017 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Dojo Pathway - Christmas Party 2019 Concept.png|Dojo Pathway Christmas Party 2019 EPF Command Room Concept.png|EPF Command Room (concept by Rock23872 and Perapin) Christmas Party 2019 Everyday Phoning Facility Concept.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Christmas Party 2018 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2011 Forest.png|Forest Christmas Party 2017 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Christmas Party 2019 Hidden Dojo Room Concept.png|Hidden Dojo Room Christmas Party 2019 Hidden Lake Concept.png|Hidden Lake (added lights to wreath) Christmas Party 2019 HQ Concept.png|HQ (combined 2008/2009 decor) Christmas Party 2019 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party 2011 Stadium.png|Ice Rink (2011 decor - nice place to skate) Christmas Party 2017 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse with a Concert for Change Christmas Party 2019 Lodge Attic Concept.png|Lodge Attic with the DVD Screensaver Christmas Party 2017 Mine.png|Mine Christmas Party 2018 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Christmas Party 2019 Night Club Concept.png|Night Club Christmas Party 2019 Ninja Hideout Concept.png|Ninja Hideout Christmas Party 2019 Pet Shop Concept.png|Pet Shop with added Christmas tree and Octi Christmas Party 2017 Pirate Ship.png|Pirate Ship Classified.png|Pizza Parlor (custom) Holiday Party 2009 Plaza.png|Plaza (lights on by default if possible) Christmas Party 2019 Recycling Plant Concept.png|Recycling Plant Christmas Party 2017 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Christmas Party 2019 Serene Springs Concept.png|Serene Springs Christmas Party 2017 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Christmas Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Christmas Party 2018 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2011 Ski Village.png|Ski Village (2011 decor) Christmas Party 2019 Snow Forts Concept.png|Snow Forts (lights on by default if possible) Stage Norman Swarm has been Transformed.png|Stage Christmas Party 2019 Town Concept.png|Town (combined 2007/2009 decor) Christmas Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool __NOINDEX__ Mascots Invited Other ideas *Train gameplay feature from 2013 (fun to transport penguins to their destination) *Mystery furniture present (opens on Christmas Day) *Igloo contest judged by Rockhopper and Aunt Arctic *Relevant preset Tour Guide messages for for the party *Gift postcard to send to friends *Sled Racing at nighttime *Northern Lights for Plains Location Polls Would you like to see the 2011 Bakery room at the Christmas Party 2019? Yes No Category:Blog posts